


With a Sense of Poise and Rationality

by Blacklaceslytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, House Martell, Sand Snakes - Freeform, ellaria deserved better than this, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklaceslytherin/pseuds/Blacklaceslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, both canon and not, because sometimes, certain characters don’t deserve what happens to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Sense of Poise and Rationality

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my old account, sorry if its confusing you.

The first time Oberyn asked for her hand was after he had introduced her to Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, and Sarella. She had slapped him across the face and said “I will belong to no man, even if he is the prince of Dorne and has daughter more lovely than desert roses.” He had laughed at her reply and then murmured in her ear “You will one day agree with me, lover.”

- 

The second time Oberyn asked her to be his wife instead of his paramour, they had just gotten back to Sunspear after visiting and making goodwill with Mellario’s family in Norvos. Ellaria gave him a resounding no and another slap.

 -

He asked her to marry him a third time after she had birthed their third daughter, Dorea. She had been too exhausted to slap him this time, still slightly delirious after an entire day of labor. With their daughter nursing at her breast she told him “What makes you think Doran will approve your marriage to a bastard? Even if we do have three children together.”

 -

The fourth time was during Loreza’s first nameday celebration. They had stolen away to the edge of the Water Gardens to privately reminisce over how fast their girls were growing up. He had lifted her up onto the garden wall and situated himself between her legs. As he was kissing up her neck and jawline he whispered in her ear, “Marry me, Ellaria”, and “No” was whispered back into his.

 -

The last time marriage was proposed between the legendary prince and his paramour was in the early morning hours before Oberyn was set to fight The Mountain That Rides. As Oberyn moved to leave the bed Ellaria grasped his wrist and said “Marry _me,_ lover.” And Oberyn grinned the grin of a cat that had finally gotten the cream, and moved back down to the bed dragging Ellaria onto his lap and took a ring out of his pocket and placed it on her hand

 -

Later Ellaria would scream as Oberyn was murdered in front of her, she would have to be dragged away from his body screaming by both of her half-brother-Harmen and Ulwyck- fighting their grips like a women possessed. Later she would be in her and Oberyn’s quarters, numb. Later Larra Blackmont and Myria Jordayne would help her dress, as their party left to escort her lover’s bones back home.

Later, Ellaria would be in their rooms in Sunspear, after the sun had begun to descend, and in those last few remaining minutes of sunset she would hold tightly onto the ring Oberyn had given in her in those last peaceful moments, and wish she had said yes all those years ago.

 


End file.
